He's My Son
by CrouchingAppleHiddenMuffin
Summary: Songfic. You wanted more. So here you go. Chapter two uploaded, Songs are as follows. Chapter 1, He's My Son, Mark Shultz Chapter 2, My Immortal, Evanesence
1. Chapter 1

**I recommend you listen to the song while reading this story.**

In the only church in Paris a raccoon opens the front doors. As he walks down the aisle he tries his best to maintain his composure. Once he reaches the front he sits in the front row, curling his ring tail around himself. He leans forward and begins to speak, "God, If you're there I really need your help...." Tears begin to grow in his eyes as he continues, "I know I've never talked to you before but, Help Him." He put his head in his hands, thinking of a song......

_I'm down on my knees again tonight  
I'm hoping this prayer will turn out right  
See there is a boy that needs Your help  
I've done all that I can do myself _

_His mother is tired  
I'm sure You can understand  
Each night as he sleeps  
She goes in to hold his hand  
And she tries not to cry  
As the tears fill her eyes _

"Please, I don't want to lose him."

_Can You hear me?  
Am I getting through tonight?  
Can You see him?  
Can You make him feel all right?  
If You can hear me  
Let me take his place somehow  
See, he's not just anyone  
He's my son _

His tears are falling freely now.

He hopes this is not falling on deaf ears.

_Sometimes late at night I watch him sleep  
I dream of the boy he'd like to be  
I try to be strong and see him through  
But God who he needs right now is You  
Let him grow old  
Live life without this fear  
What would I be  
Living without him here  
He's so tired and he's scared  
Let him know that You're there _

"Please...Heal him..... If I lose him....I don't want to bury anyone else." Thinking of his parents.......

Elsewhere in the hospital......

"Conner Cooper Huh ?" A doctor said. 'Yeah he was in a car accident two days ago. All his friends that were in the car have died and his father up and left after I told him his son was getting worse. That car was beyond totaled, You could barely tell it was a car. This kid's lucky he wasn't pronounced dead on arrival. " The doctor looked into the room to see a female fox sitting in the chair next to the bed. "His mother hasn't left his side since she got here." The nurse responded. The doctor looked down at the raccoon's chart. "Carmelita Cooper ?" The nurse nodded again. They looked to the young raccoon, He was hooked up to more machines than you could count. "It will be a miracle if he survives the night."

_  
Can You hear me?  
Am I getting through tonight?  
Can You see him?  
__Can You make him feel all right?  
If You can hear me  
Let me take his place some how.  
See, he's not just anyone, he's my son._

_Can You hear me?  
Am I getting through tonight?  
Can You see him?  
Can You make him feel all right?  
If You can hear me  
Let me take his place somehow.  
See, he's not just anyone.  
_

_Can You hear me?  
Can You see him?  
Please don't leave him,  
He's my son._

With that the male raccoon stood and left the church to be with his son.

For what could be his last night.

**Author's note**

Wow, this hit me while riding in the car today. I just had to write it.

Song : He's My Son, Mark Schultz

If you want to see more, Review telling me so.


	2. Chapter 2

Hooray ! ! I'm Finally getting off my lazy ass and writing some more. This is My Immortal.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In a hospital room in Paris France, there sat a Fox. Carmelita Fox to be exact. She sat there, not to visit a friend or relative, but, to watch her son. Conner, named for his grandfather. He had been in a car accident the day before, and the doctors weren't sure he would make it. And... He didn't.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

Conner Cooper, Passed away at six fifteen AM, on Saturday, June 10, 2015.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

His Friends cried for him, his father mourned for him, and his mother. Was in pain for him.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me _

This wasn't the way he was meant to die. He was meant to go on and lead a great life, and have a family.

_You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

His last words, were to his best friends at the time. Rebeka Vans and, Sam Conrad.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

He said, "I'm sorry guys, I should have listened to you." With tears in his eyes he continued, "Sam, you were the best friend I ever had." They bent over his bed, crying freely. "Rebeka, It looks like this is the end for me, so, I just want you to know. I love you."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me _

Tears falling freely from her face, Rebeka leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips, saying what words couldn't.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you´re gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along _

With that said, he laid his head back and, breathed his last.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me._

His funeral was arranged for the next week. Only fifty were invited.

Wow. That was written at 3 in the Am in a moment of inspiration. So Yeah. You wanted more, Here you go. ~Wolf 


End file.
